Hayami Tsurumasa
(Midfielder) |number = 7 |element = Wind |team = *'Raimon' *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'El Dorado Team 03' |seiyuu = Yoshino Hiroyuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO)}} Hayami Tsurumasa ( ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO and in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series and a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Appearance He has black eyes which do not contain sclera and wears white circular glasses over them. He has maroon hair, and he is very skinny. He wears forest-green headphones around his neck when he's wearing the Raimon school uniform and his casual cloth; which consist a green and orange t-shirt. In his game appearance, he wears his headphones with both his school uniform and his soccer uniform. Jurassic Era In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. Personality He used to be a midfielder with a pessimistic personality. He is pessimistic, which means that he perceives life negatively. An example of his pessimism is when Kudou announces the score order for the practice match against Eito. Before Kudou says anything, Hayami says it's a loss for Raimon. He rarely smiled before episode 14. He cares a lot about soccer, but because of Fifth Sector, he was bent on being loyal to them before episode 14. After episode 14, where everyone in the team started rebelling against Fifth Sector, he began to have a more optimistic personality and started to support the team more. He seems to be close friends with Hamano Kaiji, usually going fishing with him. After the events in episode 20, he isn't that negative and pessimistic anymore and rather starts to enjoy and doesn't say negative things, as shown in episode 21 that he laughed when Yamana Akane did not take a photo of Hamano Kaiji during their match against Akizora Challengers. Around episode 45, Kurama also commented that Hayami wasn't negative anymore. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Later in episode 13, he decided to help the Raimon team against Mannouzaka when all of the others started to help. In episode 19, when Hayami, along with the other Raimon team members, were told that all of the members of Kaiou were SEEDs, he became even more shocked than his teammates. He started to lose hope, and started not being able to concentrate during practice. He lost more hope when Kaiou scored a goal, in which he stated that the Resistance won't win. In the end, he got his hope back in episode 20 and used his dribble hissatsu, Zeroyon to get past Nagisawa and passed it to Tsurugi to make the goal. In episode 26, along with Kariya Masaki and Matsukaze Tenma, they tried using Double Wing, but their combination failed as Tenma's passes aren't quickly enough. He is later switched by Nishiki Ryouma. In episode 29, he sits on the bench and doesn't play against Kidokawa Seishuu (GO). In episode 30, when Nishiki was switched in as a forward, Hayami saw Amagi, who was furiously angry since Nishiki was switched in but not himself, to which made Hayami got scared since he was sitting on the bench alongside Amagi. In episode 34 and episode 35, he sits on the bench again, so he doesn't play against Genei Gakuen. In episode 44, after Tsurugi and Tenma breaked Senguuji Yamato and his Kenou Kingburn's King Fire with Fire Tornado DD, he and Hamano fainted, happy as Raimon at least scored a goal against Dragonlink. He was replaced by Ichino during the final. At the end, Raimon won with 5-4. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' A New Threat In episode 1, he was seen joining the tennis club along with Aoyama. Also, his mind had forgotten about the soccer club and about Tenma. In episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was.All of them felt lost, since that meant that they lived a life full of lies, but then Hayami commented that Nishiki shows the exact opposite to what he said. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In episode 6, he replaced Kurumada in the match. After that, he got injured by the Protocol Omega 2.0's members. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Hayami left the team like the others who hasn't a Keshin because they were brainwashed by Beta. France Era In episode 18, as he came back with the rest of the team. He was shown to have caught one fish, while Hamano caught ten, and Kurama, Ichino and Aoyama didn't get a single one. Then, they were suddenly attacked, just like the rest of the other team members, but luckily, they won somehow. Hayami was shown to be chosen to time travel also. Three Kingdoms Era In episode 22, he seems to know much about the Three Kingdoms era and admires Ryuu Gentoku. He rapidly tells stories about them, and was shocked to learn that Nishiki, Nanobana and almost all others didn't know a single thing about him. Ichino and Aoyama commented that this was the first time Hayami was shown to be so happy and wasn't so negative. Unfortunately, he was not selected by Endou Daisuke to time travel. When he asks why he is being left behind, Daisuke explains to him that he selected the players who would be most suited to Mixi Max with Ryuu Gentoku or Shokatsu Koumei, not someone that only wants to see his idol. After Raimon arrives again during episode 26, he asks what happened to them, how they met Ryuu Gentoku and all other info about Ryuu and the others, in which he expressed happiness. But he was depressed when Kariya told him that he forgot to ask for Ryuu Gentoku's autograph. Cretaceous Era In episode 31, he was shown to be easily exhausted when he was travelling with the team in the dinosaur era. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he was teleported to El Dorado's headquarters along with Raimon and the others who didn't go to King Arthur's era. He later became a member of El Dorado Team 03. In episode 45, Kirino made a pass to him but he was tackled harshly by Roko, and was thrown away by the tackle, but Tenma caught him. In episode 46 he and the other member of El Dorado Team 03 got a headache caused by Fei's SSC power. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' He is seen in episode 1 where he doesn't get selected for Inazuma Japan. He watched the match against Teikoku. He reappears in episode 19 with the rest of Raimon and they have a practice match with the Earth Eleven and he then waved as the Galaxy Nauts Gou left. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In both versions of the game, Hayami can be recruited by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwhise, in order to recruit Hayami, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Supersonic Zipping Car (超速のビュンカート, randomly dropped from Edge Works (エッジワークス) at Inazuma Town's Steel Tower) *'Topic': Compassion (思いやりの話題, obtained at Shindou's house in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon's school garden) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Breezes D' *'Raimon Exa' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Breezes R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Comical Megane' Trivia *He calls all of Raimon's members with "-kun" at the end, like Aki, Hiroto, Natsumi, and Akane. *In the manga, he didn't join the tennis club, instead the one who joined the tennis club is Nishiki. *In the dub he is called Eugene Peabody, sharing his name with the dub name of Tamano Gorou, which is Paul Peabody. Navigation de:Eugene Peabody es:Eugene Peabody fr:Eugene Peabody it:Eugene Peabody vi:Hayami Tsurumasa Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters